Snow is Falling
by SquirrelzAttack
Summary: "Admit it." Jeff said, smirking. "You like me. You like me a lot." Niff in the snow. Teeth-rotting fluff.


_**Hello once more again audience!**_

_**Okay, so I haven't really been updating anything lately. I know, I'm terrible. School is kind of being a petulant beyotch to me. And that's a lame excuse, but if you've ever suffered/are suffering through high school, then you know what I mean.**_

_**Anyway. **_

_**I wrote most of this while at an exceedingly boring birthday party. I swear, the average age in that room was deceased. In any case, I'm a hardcore Neff shipper, so hopefully you'll enjoy. :)**_

_**The lyrics at the beginning and end are from a song we're singing in choir called Snow is Falling.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Snow is falling, gently falling,<em>

_From a sky of gray._

_Turns a dreary morning to a_

_Magic winter day…_

As soon as Nick opened his eyes, he knew it had snowed. The light filtering through his curtains had a muted, wintry feel to it, and the room somehow felt colder than usual. Excitement shot through his limbs. He was out of bed and ripping the curtains open in a nanosecond, still half-asleep, but too keyed up to care. The glittering blanket of white outside the window confirmed his suspicions, and he couldn't suppress the beam that spread across his face. Despite the complications that came with it, snow never failed to light up a spark within him.

Abandoning the window and turning back to the room, Nick began a frenzy of a search, managing to turn his side of the dorm inside out in a matter of seconds. Locating and extracting his coat from under the bed, he struggled into it, rushing to open the door. The sudden light was almost blinding, and Nick slowed his pace, taking a moment to inhale deeply. The air was frosty and crisp, and chilled his lungs, soothing him. There was a certain fragrance about it all that inevitably reminded him that winter was truly here. He tilted his head back and watched with interest as more of the fat, fluffy flakes drifted down from the sky. One landed on his nose and melted instantly, and he shook the chilly water off, delicately rubbing the spot where it had landed. Vaguely, he began to wander across the campus, wondering idly if classes would be delayed or even canceled on Monday.

All at once, something knocked the back of his coat with a _whap_, startling him out of his revere. Frowning, Nick spun on his heel, only to be met with an icy faceful of white. He stepped back and spluttered, wiping the ice out of his eyes and cursing the sudden freeze. When Nick managed to pry his eyes open again, he was greeted with the sight of a very attractive blonde boy standing a short distance away, smirking impishly. And, despite the anger that should've been bubbling in his stomach, he couldn't suppress the usual jab of butterflies.

"Cold?" Jeff asked, casually flipping his bangs out of his face.

"You're a jerk." Nick accused, brushing snow from his shoulders.

Jeff's smirk didn't falter. He took a step closer and grabbed Nick around the waist, reeling him in. Teasingly, the blonde leaned forward and rubbed their noses together, his breath clouding the air.

Nick couldn't stop his breath from catching ever so slightly.

"Admit it." Jeff said, still smirking. "You like me. You like me a lot."

"Maybe." Nick whispered. "But I like you a lot more served _cold_."

"You – what?"

Not giving Jeff a chance to react, Nick nimbly slipped away. He scooped up a handful of snow and triumphantly flung it at Jeff's face, gleaning a little satisfaction in the way the other boy shrieked and wriggled under the chill. Jeff shook himself vigorously, and when he raised his head to lock eyes with Nick, Nick knew he was about to get it.

Coiling like a spring, Jeff lunged forward and tackled the shorter boy straight into the snow. Nick landed heavily on his back, the air effectively being squished out of him. Still, he couldn't really complain. Having an insanely hot guy on top of him wasn't exactly the worse thing in the world.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Nicky." Jeff scolded lightly, tapping him on the nose.

"You didn't have to jump me for it." Nick pointed out.

Cockily, Jeff quirked an eyebrow. "You like it." He accused, leaning down to nuzzle his face into the side of Nick's neck.

Rolling his eyes but secretly enjoying the closeness, Nick said, "Get off me, you lump."

He could feel Jeff's smile against the skin of his collar.

"Oh, Nick. Always playing hard-to-get."

And before Nick could protest (or agree), Jeff had lifted his head and pressed their mouths together in a sweet kiss. Their lips were cold, and yet Nick was suddenly covered in searingly hot tingles. His hands wound themselves in Jeff's slightly damp hair, insistently tugging him closer. Kissing Jeff was a sensation that he had never fully gotten used to, one that never failed to leave him dizzy and breathless.

As it was, when they broke apart for air Nick was panting, smiling in spite of himself. One of his hands lowered to mindlessly stroke the back of Jeff's neck, and he felt warm to the core. In fact, he even almost forgot that he was lying in the snow. Almost.

"Jeff?"

"Mm?"

"Can you let me up now? It's kinda cold down here…"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Jeff stood, brushed snow off of his jeans, and offered Nick a hand. Gratefully, Nick took it, and when he was standing again, he simply twined their fingers together. It always marveled him how perfectly they just seemed to _fit_. Tilting back his head and sealing his lips to Jeff's again, a warm flush of content washed through him. The other boy responded quickly, his hands spreading out on Nick's lower back. Nick allowed himself a few golden moments to get lost in a swirl of Jeff. With the snow flurrying around them, it was hard to envision a sweeter form of perfection.

* * *

><p><em>Okay<em>, Nick thought, cuddling his head into Jeff's shoulder, _this is pretty perfect too_.

After they had come in from the snow and shed their Eskimo gear, Jeff had insisted on pulling Nick down onto the bed, and it wasn't at the top of Nick's priorities to move. His skin was still itching slightly from the cold, but having a companion as a heater was quite enjoyable. The snuggles were a nice perk too.

"What are you thinking about? Jeff asked, one hand stroking slow circles across Nick's back.

"You." Nick answered simply, not hesitating for a second.

The smile he got in response was enough to make him swoon like a pre-teen girl. Jeff gently placed a hand on the back of Nick's head and guided him into a sweet, slow kiss. It was a chaste, loving gesture, and yet charged with dormant electricity.

"I was right." Jeff murmured against his lips.

"About what?" Nick asked, parting his lips slightly to drink in the other boy's scent.

"You like me." Jeff said, his breath now ghosting over Nick's jaw. He slid his mouth down to the side of his neck and scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin. Biting his lip and fighting back a gasp, Nick shivered, his eyes involuntarily fluttering shut. Jeff placed a tender kiss on the lovebite, and for once Nick wasn't concerned about how he was going to cover it up.

"I might like you. A little." Nick teased, albeit a little breathlessly.

"Or a lot." Jeff countered. He looped his arms around the shorter boy and cuddled close, brushing their knees together.

"Yeah. In fact, I think I love you."

"_Think_?" Playfully, Jeff nipped at Nick's collarbone.

"_Know_." Nick amended, grinning.

"I love you too." Jeff whispered, raising his head to meet his eyes.

Taking the initiative, Nick once again sealed the gap between them, their mouths automatically moving in harmony. A slow tongue dragged itself across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, inhaling deeply. Jeff's scent wreathed around him, intoxicatingly musky, filling his senses and drowning out all coherency. The only reality was Jeff, and his skilled lips and tongue pressing on Nick's. It was a very nice sort of reality. Definitely one that Nick wouldn't mind staying in for a while. Or forever. So long as he had Jeff with him.

_Cold and clean and white,_

_Shining diamond bright,_

_All the world seems right_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Neff babies. Lessthanthree. Seriously. They're just too cute to even fathom.<strong>_

_**Shut up, they're totally canon. Don't crush my dreams! ;_;**_

_**Happy winter, everyone! I'll see you in the next one.**_

_**~SquirrelzAttack**  
><em>


End file.
